


i don't have a title yet

by paddingtonbear



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, JJ Project, NCT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enjoy!, I put M for future mature content, M/M, So yeah, and there's going to be a lot of swearing, but no happy ending can come without an angst, its going to be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddingtonbear/pseuds/paddingtonbear
Summary: Kyungsoo is affraid of something new but Jongin kept surprising himJinyoung needs to open up more to his boyfriend, JaebumTaeyong thinks Jaehyun needs to find himself first before everything elseMingyu and Wonwoo find comfort on a piece of clay mugSeungyoun and Sejin both hate relationship but found themselves walking in to oneJuyeon reads Hyunjae like an open book, and Hyunjae hates that
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 1





	1. How's everyone doing - Part one

**Author's Note:**

> HO HO HO  
> i just thought putting all my pairs in to one story would be fun, so yeah here i am making one. Its a light one because i'm not good with something too deep but yeah its just a long slice of life story where i don't know how it will proceed. Its a happy ending one but there's going to be a bit of conflict here the there. i'm writing it in english for the first time for a chaptered fic, so yeah a lot of grammar error here and there since english is not first. hope it'll be fun ride
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Kyungsoo wakes up with a very different feeling today. Before, he would wake up with a very heavy arm laying on top of his body, but today none of that was there. He opens his eyes slowly, failed to open both eyes as the sunlight strongly pierced through his light color blinds. He feels the bed dipped slightly, still refusing on opening his eyes, Kyungsoo felt a warm hand roaming itself from the very high point of his head to the lowest part of his chin. The familiar scent and skin contact makes him lost more intention on waking up.

“Hyung, wake up… I know its Sunday, but its already past 10”

Kyungsoo just mumble and turn his head to the opposite direction of the soothing voice. The hand now moves to his neck, down to his shoulder and rest itself at the tip of his elbow. The touch was so soft and warm that he didn’t prepare for what’s happening next. He was yanked out of his previous comfort to a different type of comfort.

“Come on wake up, I already give you my most precious hug that I don’t share ever so often, it’s an honor you know, now wake up!”

As much as this new and hard yet warm comfort is very much comfortable but nothing beats the soft and airy feeling he gets when he is curling under his duvet so he tries to get away from the tight hug, but alas, the source of his comfort is just unnecessary strong in the morning so he failed to get away. There is no better way to get away than to trick this man out of his strong grip and Kyungsoo know just how to do that.

Even when his eyes are shuts tight he could feel the shock that leads to the stiffness of this man’s body. He smiles as he feels the toned arms are now loosened up against his body. He is ready to fall back to his very comfy mattress, but

“Hyung, you’re trick is too out dated for me, you know, we’ve been together for 3 years and a light half assed kiss won’t work, baby”

“so what can I do to make you to let me go back to sleep?” Kyungsoo ask, still with his eyes closed

“well, first, you need to open your eyes and see who is it in front of you”

“Jongin-ah, I’m too tired to even open my eyes… please just let me sleep one more hour”

“but last night you sleep too early and you don’t even spare me a glance… I mean, I left for like 4-5 hours to do things and I don’t know, five minutes as I get home you already told me you are sleepy and went to bed. You don’t even see how I get back..”

“what do you mean I don’t see how you get back, of course I don’t, I didn’t come with you remember?”

“nooo, I mean you don’t see how do I look when I get back”

“well.. what could’ve change?”

“I don’t know, see it yourself. Now open that gorgeous doe eyes, please”

“ok but, after that let me go back to- OH MY GOD KIM JONGIN WHAT THE FUC-“

“sssst baby don’t curse so early in the morning… ok.. so… how do I look?”

“how do you look? How do you freaking look? You look like-“

“a very handsome god, right?”

“God? Nah bro, you look like a mop… why did you-“

“wait, I’m offended… do I look ugly?”

“well… I mean, I’ve never seen a mop this handsome-“

“yeay, so its handsome right?”

Kyungsoo stays quiet as he reaches his hands up the now white haired Jongin. The root was still a bit dark, maybe because it’ll hurt very much so Jongin didn’t do it. To tell Jongin he was ugly would be a total lie, because Jongin could never be ugly. But this new and white Jongin is weird, Kyungsoo never thought that he would see the love of his life having a hair like this. Well, Kyungsoo would totally love Jongin in whatever color he has on his head, but it’s just too new and Kyungsoo is not good with something new.

“Hyung, are you that star-struck?”

“I don’t know, its just I might need a lot time to get used to this new you…”

“I know, and I’m sorry for not letting you know before I did this…”

“no its okay, its your hair, you do you, but… why?”

“So me and Taeyong decided to fucked it and bleach our head off, because there’s this new kid in our academy that has a condition where his hair turns white and we do it to boost her confidence”

“that is very cool and admirable, baby”

Jongin then tells Kyungsoo that the kid was a new kid that has just started coming in a week ago. The new kid is suffering from Vitiligo. It is a condition where the cells that produces color in skin is not working or destroyed. Usually this condition only effect skin surface, but for some other it is also effecting the hair.

The kid name is Juri, she is a very beautiful girl with a smile that can light up a room, but she is very reserved since she used to get bullied for her condition. She saw Taeyong and Jongin performing at her hospital and then fell in love with dancing and she wants to know how to dance, hence she visited the academy.

Jongin also fell in love with how her eyes sparks as she watches the other student dance and she wants to be with them. But she was very hesitant to approach them because she believe that they are normal and she is not, and no normal people want to play with an abnormal like her. None of the students there have a different hair color than what normal a Korean would have, they are all either black or dark brown, so she was again reminded that she is different and that is why Jongin and Taeyong decided to dye their hair the whitest they can, to somewhat be her friend.

* * *

Taeyong, who also is now rocking a bleached hair is cooking himself and his roommate a breakfast. His roommate is allergic to seafood, so as much as Taeyong loves fish and friends, their flat never had anything that is from the great sea. They have been roommate since both of them enrolled to the same university and went to the same major, songwriting and composing. Both of them instantly clicked as they both wants to be a rapper, also they both love Mad Clown and they both thought that Mamison is indeed Mad Clown. Although, Taeyong is a senior and his roommate, Wonwoo is his one year under junior.

Both love music so much that they went against what their parents wants (which the parents portray as needs when we all know it isn’t). They came alone to the big city with little to no knowledge on how to survive but found comfort on each other. Taeyong used to live in an attic where he works as part timer, but it was so small and had practically no ventilations. Taeyong is not someone who is afraid of rats and shits, but damn living for a year there was like hell. He never come upstairs unless he is on verge on sleeping, because he cannot be there when his eyes are wide open.

They then met when Taeyong were volunteering to showing the new students around as it is actually part of his duty as a member of the major’s committee. There he met (his soulmate we dared to say) Wonwoo, the one who is bringing all of his live necessities all day while doing the campus tour, because he doesn’t have anywhere to live yet, and has been spending his nights in a local sauna house. Taeyong wanted to tell him to spend the night at his, but his condition is no better so he chooses to spend the night in the sauna house with Wonwoo. There they agreed to rent a very small and almost uninhabitable apartment near campus and split the bill.

They stayed like that for almost two years than Taeyong met Jongin who is looking for a dance instructor at his new dance academy and have a fairly decent room that can fit and provide both of them. They save a lot of money from that and sometime after that Wonwoo was hired as an intern in a music label. And live somehow felt a little lighter after all of that. Year and a half after that they are on a mission to pay off all of the money they owed from the local bank to purchase this dream apartment which was now where they’ve been living almost happily.

“Taeyong hyung… please tell me is not three slices of pancake anymore?” Wonwoo whined as he rubs his eyes almost too hardly and (almost) throwing himself to the kitchen’s island.

“don’t question my cooking, make one yourself if you hate my fluffy pancake that much”

“wait no, I love your cooking so much, its just its been 4 days since we’ve been eating pancakes…”

“well guess what? Its going to be seven days… so bear with it”

“we have enough money to buy other food, like chicken or something… why don’t we buy that?”

“because, we need to pay off our debt, dear mr fancy eater Jeon Wonwoo”

“it wouldn’t cost us that much hyung, to buy ourselves one nice and healthy chicken and we can eat it for like three days”

“that is actually a good Idea, but you need to suffer for another three days since I’m not gonna cook any chicken unless we finished all of the pancake mix.”

“bitch.” Wonwoo murmurs under his breath but of course the guy next to him is just too good at hearing, so he gets a smack with a spoon on the back of his neck.

“when are you going to meet Jaebum hyung?” Taeyong ask with a mouth full of pancake.

“Its Sunday for God’s sake… why are you so eager?”

“well its because you said, he have this song his been working with Seungyoun and they want us to rap on it…”

“they haven’t finished the song, Seungyoun got admitted to the hospital because he’s been going all-nighter this past weeks… so yeah it might be longer, but I bet me eating a piece of chicken would be longer”

“oh yeah sure, of course, I’ll make you wait ‘till next year!”

* * *

Jinyoung thinks he is seeing things now, as his boyfried for years is now standing butt naked in front of him, His Boyfriend back is the only thing he can see, but he can even see and hear the smile his boyfriend are making right now.

Jinyoung know, if his Jaebum hyung is doing weird shit like this, means that he has been on the verge of crying because of the things he’s been through. These past weeks, Jaebum and his team has been in a lot of pain for the release of their label’s artist whom by order of the Head is supposed to drop an album a month from now, but only 3 of their songs got an okay from the Head when they need at least 9 songs.

Jaebum and Seungyoun is the one who suffer the most since they are the producer and the songwriter. Both of them has been consuming a lot coffee and has been sleeping in the studio (if that even can be called a sleeping when every once in a while they would wake up and trying their ass off to make a song). Even from what he heard Seungyoun has just admitted to hospital since he’s been vomiting and had a high fever from the lack of sleep and rest in general.

Jaebum is the oldest one there so he had all the burden put on him and the saddest part is that he is willing to weight all the burden on himself. Jaebum has a pride as high as the notes he can hit but that actually making him very individualist and too perfectionist, he won’t let people in. Good thing he has found a music match with Seungyoun, otherwise Jinyoung bet, Jaebum would burst like a bubble from all the stress he’s been through.

It’s a good thing also that they found each other, because ever since then both has been each other shield and pillar. They lean on each other and be responsible for each other. They met when Jinyoung was auditioning for their campus musical play and Jaebum was the music director. They somehow clicked as Jinyoung could also sing and Jaebum instantly fall for how he portray his songs and of course Jinyoung got the lead part. And it’s been a fun roller coaster ride ever since.

“Okay, so.. what makes you naked this time hyung?” Jinyoung ask as he know Jaebum wouldn’t talk unless he was asked about what happen.

“hmmm I felt like we should do something fun” Jaebum says as he turns around and face Jinyoung. Shocked wouldn’t be enough to explain how Jinyoung is feeling right now. He was beyond speechless at what is happening in front of him.

“Hyung what the heck?” He asked in disbelieve.

“I told you, I wanna do something fun?”

“by body painting yourself?”

“yeah… now do me a favor and draw my back then I’ll draw for yours”

“I’ll paint on you but I’m gonna get myself in paint…”

“what why? I’ll paint you with the most beautiful color you could have, baby”

“that sound like it have two meanings but no, thank you, I’d rather see you in paint that seeing me in paint”

“ok now draw me a big snowdrop on my back and make it has a long stem till it reach my ass, so people would think that I grow flower out of my ass”

“what kind of people are we talking about?”

“I don’t know, Cho Seungyoun?” Jaebum tells as he laugh imagining how Seungyoun would react when he shows him his ass growing flower picture or better, showing it himself. Jinyoung laugh too at that sentence, but what makes him wanted to laugh more is how Jaebum eyes twinkle in a very endearing manner that always makes his heart skips a beat.

“I would love to see him seeing you… but I kinda wanted to keep this view to myself” Jinyoung says as picks up a brush and dip it on a dark green color and started painting on his lover bare back.

Jaebum feels a bit light headed as he felt the hot breath of the love of his life behind him, tickling every freaking nerves he has on the surface of his body. Jaebum started to regret baring himself like this when he can’t get himself together just by the soft breath coming out of Jinyoung. The cold paint then drawn on to his body and its making all the self-control he has going out of the window and their freshly washed white bed is now covered in all sort of color, making it more like a tousled rainbow.

After the painting rainbow session ends and now Seungyoun wouldn’t be seeing those flower grown ass (since they failed to make one) both of them are on their sides and are facing each other. Jaebum has his eyes fixed on Jinyoung lips who is now is very red and swollen and his hand is now drawing circle on Jinyoung’s bare back.

“I’m sorry we failed to draw a you snowdrop, hyung”

“its okay I got to paint you in my most beautiful color, so I’m content” and Jaebum was hit playfully by his boyfriend.

“hmm…. Do you wanna talk about it, hyung?” Jinyoung asked ever so slowly and softly as he draws circle with his thumb on Jaebum’s arm who is still heavy and warm on his back.

“I think I have failed my team… and I’m so sorry for seungyoun that he had to go through all of that when it’s his first time to actually making a song that is supposedly going to you know, be out there in the public” Jinyoung stays silent as he tentatively listen to his distress boyfriend, waiting for him to pour all of his heart out. “We’ve sent the boss 12 songs and only 3 three of them is worth a part in the album… my team, especially seungyoun have gone nights by nights not even sleeping a blink and.. and… we achieve almost nothing. I’m so mad at this situations and I- I only have myself to blame… I know its not all my fault… but I just, I just don’t know what to do anymore”

Jaebum finally lets all of his emotion out as a tiny bit of tears is now streaming out from his eye to his sharp chin. Jinyoung pulls his boyfriend in to a very tight hug and letting him know that he is doing his best and Jinyoung is thank you for that, and that he’s been through a lot and for being so strong despite the shits that happen Jinyoung is also thank you for that.

It takes more than five minutes for Jaebum to finally stop crying in Jinyoung arms. Jinyoung then pull Jaebum’s face out of his embrace and take a look at the handsome man in front of him. The tears is not making him less handsome, its actually making Jinyoung know that his boyfriend is a very strong and responsible man, and is so proud of him.

“I kinda wanna make fun of you by saying the words you used on that school play video years ago, where you ask the person crying not to cry after you ran to them… but I… I’m gonna save that for another use” Jinyoung says playfully in hope to get Jaebum back to smile again and thank god it work.

“have I told you, I hate y-“

“you that you love me? Yeah many times” and at that sentence the smile, that Jaebum smile is back and Jinyoung is more than content and happy to witness that once again and hopefully for the rest of his life.

“what do I do in my previous life to be gifted a boyfriend like park jinyoung?”

“you must’ve saved a nation I guess… because you got yourself another nation to save”

“then you must’ve been a eunuch, since you got another king to serve- AW jinyoung, that hurts!”

“you are a piece of shi-“

“that you love, I know I know… we’ve past this notion before”

_Tok tok tok_

“Oh Hyung I forgot! Sejin is eating lunch with us since we are going to celebrate his first major magazine gig! Lets go get dress!”

“aren’t your ass hurt?” Jaebum asked in hope of getting another few minutes of laying down naked with Jinyoung.

“hmmm no? maybe I grow myself a flower down there.. now go shower I’m gonna get Sejin in first.”


	2. How's everyone doing - Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trainee thing i've been mentioning here is not about idol trainee. I'm talking about how when you got accepted to a company from entry level you kinda need to past the trainee phase where you basically need to learn and be part of every aspect of the company for a year or more. so yeah, please keep that in mind.
> 
> thank you, ejoy!

Sejin was beyond happy when he got the call from his manager about his first ever gig in a major magazine. He never thought that he, being the shortest model in their agency would be the first one to grace the pages of Nylon Magazine. Nylon is his dream magazine. That magazine represents a lot of his interests and aesthetics, like its very fun and quirky but has a soft and friendly feeling to it, it was like all his vibes.

The first one he called to tell about this big opportunity is his mom and dad, then he called his best friend at home, and his beloved neighbor, whom he’s just had lunch with. Jinyoung hyung and Jaebum hyung has just always been like an oasis in the dry and unapologetic Seoul, he’s been away from his hometown, family and friends since the first time he moved here like almost four years ago and he’s never been home ever since.

Its not like he hate coming home, its just he can’t. At almost every possible holiday, he would always be already booked. There’s this one Seollal holiday, 1 year ago that he actually got himself a day off but he got himself in to a minor accident when he, stupidly fall out of his bike in to the pond of the park he frequently visited. The pond was shallow but it had a very rough base and he hit it hard so he kinda sprain an ankle and he could not walk for at least 3 days straight. So bye bye hometown.

He does not hate his job, in fact it’s the best job he could ask for. He’s been very in to modeling since he first watch Americas Next Top Model and he learn a lot about that industry after that. His favorite model is Kate Moss, because she is considered “short” but she had a magnificent career.

Being the shortest in his agency, makes him too well aware of everything, making him second guessing everything, so many people saw is as unapproachable. But there is this guy in his agency, well actually he is quite new so he doesn’t really know Sejin and they kinda clicked as they both ride the same elevator when the new guy first visited the company. His name is Lee Jaehyun, but he goes by the name of Hyunjae (“too many people named Jaehyun in this life time” he said once).

They have the same kind of humor and what Sejin loves the most about Hyunjae is his loud and friendly personality. There are two type of loud for Sejin, the one who is making people uncomfortable and the one who is not. Hyunjae was the latter. He always finds interesting topics that makes others drawn in to him and making them talk too, he even makes the shyest people in this agency tell a story so deep that he promise to bring the story to his grave.

Not only that Hyunjae has this thing about being friendly, he also has a thing for caring people to the max. He would always tell on the group chat for all the models to take care of their health, to not forget to eat lunch, and to send encouraging massages, all on all being the light of the room. Some of the younger models would call him, Mom, since he is very caring and sometimes nags too much. But he’s loved by a lot people.

They also fit so well with each other, because the only person they both can talk to is each other. Sejin has a problem on letting people in his life and Hyunjae has a problem of expressing his inner feeling. Both were always had to suppress their feeling and had a big wall surrounding themselves. People thought Hyunjae as a bubbly piece of sunshine and Sejin is a reserved angel, but they are both actually not exactly like that. Hyunjae has so many problems and secrets on him and Sejin is very lonely inside. That is why they clicked like magnets, they somehow complete each other. Although, it’s still a very big mystery for Sejin to figure out what is going on inside Hyunjae’s mind and heart.

“So, I heard you are going to have an eight pages spread in nylon for next month edition?” Hyunjae asked as now both of them are eating their dinner in the café near the agency.

“news travel fast, huh?” Sejin asked with less excitement than what Hyunjae would imagine.

“what? Do you hate the photographer? Do you hate the clothing brand that you’ll be wearing or…?”

“no all was fun and fine, until manager text me that it’ll be held on 22nd of August”

“oh… I’m sorry hyung”

“no, I should be the one who says sorry though… its my mom’s birthday and I don’t think I can even call her for more than 10 minutes. I miss her and dad so much, but fuck life is hard” sejin could feel a hand reaching out to pull him in to a hug.

“how about, on the 21st you sleep at like 7 and wake up at 5 and call her for an hour or more, hm?”

“of course I need to sleep early, but the photoshoot call is on 6 am so even if I wake up at 5 its only going to be for a few minutes and If I call her earlier, she would’ve to wake up because of that… hhhh…”

“How about you send her a video and later late at night you call her again?” Hyunjae suggest as his brain is working very hard to help his beloved hyung.

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea, I’ll do that I guess. Thank you Lee Jaehyun-ssi” Sejin says playfully as he know how Hyunjae hates being called like that and he got a glare in return.

“okay next question-“

“wait why are you interrogating me?”

“I’m not, I just have a lot questions. So, how is it going with that Seungyoun guy, Jinyoung hyung talked to you about?”

“ugh please, not about him anymore…” 

That Seungyoun guy is the co-worker of his neighbor, Jaebum Hyung. Him and his boyfriend Jinyoung hyung has been in this constant annoying phase where they put Sejin in a very difficult situation by introducing him to a guy. Its not like Sejin hate the guy its just, he hasn’t been interested in dating because his personal life have been almost don’t exist and like dating would be another boomer to add to his already stressful life.

But the annoying (but very nice) neighbor of his kept talking him to it and finally three days from now the two of them is about to meet, but heaven was not on them because the guy, Seungyoun just got admitted to the hospital for lack of sleeping and high fever so the meeting is postponed. Although its for the better, Sejin couldn’t help but felt a bit bumped out that he cant meet the guy. They haven’t actually talk at all, only a shy little awkward greeting when they both followed each other on instagram. But judging by how the guy look like at his Ig’s post he seems like a pretty laidback dude.

Hyunjae on the other hand is against this matchmaking stuffs, since he don’t like guy that have a vibe like a bad guy like Seungyoun. Of course, Hyunjae shouldn’t judge a guy by his Ig’s posts, but the dude gives him a very ignorance vibe. Like the dude seems to have no interest in making his hyung at his most comfortable place when the guy seems to have his mind at work only.

“You shouldn’t hate that guy too much, Hyunjae-ah. As far as what I heard from Jaebum hyung, the guy is a very laidback person and is far from your imaginations”

“wait hyung, so you tell on me?” Hyunjae asked with a voice a little higher.

“no its not like that, I just share what people around me says about Seungyoun”

“whatever, you’re paying then!” Sejin just smiles seeing the cute face Hyunjae always makes when he is upset and he just stays silent until this beautiful guy stop talking. “but that is exactly my point hyung, he is very laidback and being a laidback usually correlates to being an ignorant piece of meat- wait that sounds weird, but you get my point right?”

“I get your concern. I am also not in the mood of having a you know, boyfriend and stuff at the moment and probably for a very long time but don’t hate on the guy so much.”

“I don’t hate on people hyung, I just don’t trust them”

“okay now, on you. When are you going to take me to the new coffee shop owned by your dear friend, Mingyu?”

“ugh that piece of shit. He bailed on it hyung! He said he wanted to open one but he got lazy in between and said _naah, I’m just gonna be a jobless man my whole life_. Weird”

“aw that’s sad I’m already imagining how to promote that café on my Instagram.. well too bad I guess. Do you know why he bailed?”

“well, he is to be honest, very much like me. We both hate our major in college and want nothing to do with it. So he wants to open a café to get out of the norm of being a law graduate, like me, but he hate people, and being a café owner force him to meet people every day and he said he can’t handle that. He keeps changing his so called dream…”

“well Hyunjae, that is a very common thing that happen to a lot of people. I still don’t know what I want in life but here I am being a model but I do still crave for something else. So its okay for Mingyu to be like that. I mean, you even hate Jaehyun for being a working company man?”

“Jaehyun is also another piece of shit, he said what he hates the most is working under someone, but he did exactly like that, applying on some trainee program… he is weird. My friends are weird”

“you are friends with them, and that makes you one yourself”

“yeah of course, and you being my friend also makes you a weirdo yourself. No, I mean Jaehyun has a lot of other talents and he is wasting that by working on that company. Jaehyun is freaking man made by God’s most precious hand and he freaking can sing and stuffs… and he chooses to go completely out of the way”

“don’t be too harsh on your friend Hyunjae-ah, its what they wanna do and we as friends needs to support them nevertheless. They support you, you should support them too”

“naah, they hate my job too. But I guess we hate each other that much that we become best friend because of that.”

* * *

Days past and now Hyunjae is now sitting comfortably on his best friend mattress. He and his other friend has been here for more than three hours but none of them said anything. Jaehyun being the home owner has been sitting on is working table doing stuffs that Hyunjae hates the most, working on papers.

When he was a law student, Hyunjae would always done his assignment very late at night hours before the assignment was supposed to be submitted. He hates the major so much that he always postponed everything related to that. Mingyu on the other hand, loves to be a law student at first since he thought being a lawyer is cool and hot, but as year past Mingyu learnt that studying is not his forte and he’s just doing his best to graduate and get out of this law hell.

Jaehyun is the only one who is somehow okay with studying. Back when they were in highschool, Jaehyun was the most free minded one of the three. Jaehyun always tell them about his dream of being a free man, of being a man of his own. But something change as he entered the management major in college. Jaehyun would always late to their Friday meet up where they’d be watching movies and commenting on them like they know something or even worse, Jaehyun didn’t come.

Years past, and all three of them somehow become very distance after they graduate. Jaehyun would always working on something from his project as a trainee on this big-ass company and Mingyu would just scroll his instagram looking at all of the artist he followed and liking on every single painting they uploaded, then there is Hyunjae who would be the only one talking but then realized that no one is listening so he just goes to sleep.

This was their usual Friday night, Jaehyun has promised to finished his works by eight pm but its already eight pas thirty and he seems far from finish.

“okay dude, I’m tired of this shits. So are you still on this Friday stuffs, Jaehyun?” Hyunjae ask.

“let him be, Hyunjae-ah… being a trainee is very hard thing to do” Mingyu says as he finally puts his phone down.

“yeah I know that, and that is exactly why I am asking. Are you still on this?” Hyunjae ask once again, now with a voice higher than his previous one.

“of course I am Hyunjae, just give me another minute..” Jaehyun says not even sparing a glance to his name twin.

“you know what? I’m out. I’ve gave you too many minutes and I ran out of them. So, I bid you all good night” Hyunjae says as he walks out of Jaehyun’s room and not forgetting to shuts the door too hard it makes the room vibrates a bit.

Jaehyun halts all of his works as he hears how mad his best friend sounds moments ago. Jaehyun does realize that he’s been a very bad friend to his friends by neglecting them for the past months as he is struggling to keep his job right. He got accepted at the biggest homegoods company and everyone there is so good and that intimidate him so much, that resulted to him being overly focused of his work.

Jaehyun gets that what Hyunjae was saying is that, he cares for his wellbeing and he needs to take some time off of his hectic life, and that is why Hyunjae still maintaining their fun Friday nights, in hope it will lessen some of his burden. Hyunjae wants him to have a little fun, that’s all. But he can’t have fun, he has too much things to do and they would not get themselves done.

Mingyu on the other hand is also very tired of being the middle talker on this whole stuffs. He would talk to Jaehyun about what is actually Hyunjae is saying and he would also talk to Hyunjae to understand the pressure Jaehyun is having. He has his own problem to get over, but his two best friend is making it hard for him.

Hyunjae was never a smooth talker, he would always say things he didn’t mean to. He has this two face he’s been going around with. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, he’s doing that because he has this big and thick ass wall he’s been surrounding himself with. He is afraid of letting people know what he wants to say or just him being himself. He acts like a nice little sunshine to most people because he don’t want those people to know he is very not okay inside.

Same also goes to how Hyunjae with his closest ones, with them, with his Sejin hyung, he stills don’t act like how he himself wanted him to be. He acts like he’s full of pride and says all mean things he has in mind but he just want them to know that he cares for them, he wants them to not experience any unfortunate events. He thinks being a bitch to his friends would make his friend stays away from troubles.

He’s just a dude who don’t know how to deal with his feelings because all his life, he was told what to do, what to choose, what to say. His opinions never matter so he thought he needs to act all cocky to get people to understand him. Mingyu and Jaehyun knows that, but even after years of being his “best friend” they still figuring out how to penetrate to that big and thick ass wall Hyunjae build for himself.

* * *

Jaehyun is now on his way to meet a great friend of his. Its his junior at campus, and his name his Juyeon. They met because both of them joined their major’s play to compete for the campus’s art celebrations festival. They were not best of friends at first, since both of them auditioned for the same role and Juyeon than appointed to be his understudy. At first there is too much rivalry going on since both of them are very competitive, and Jaehyun can tell that Juyeon hate it so much that became the understudy.

But one unfortunate even leads to another, where Jaehyun actually got injured on one of their practice and Juyeon need to replace him for almost a month and at that point Juyeon realize that he is not ready to become the lead role and he respect Jaehyun for being able the perform the role so good it makes him hate him. Somehow, by the force of the universe Juyeon and Jaehyun become good friends after that.

Juyeon just finished his college, he has just graduates and Jaehyun being a bad but responsible hyung and friend he is, ask Juyeon out on a Saturday morning to celebrate Juyeon graduation. He is now waiting for Juyeon to come out from the underground subway station.

While waiting, his mind travel back to his name twin, who has been missing from their group chat for over a week. Mingyu and Jaehyun are refrain themselves to text Hyunjae because they know the guy would come over when he is over what he is feeling. Its not like they friendship is broken or anything, its just a mere misunderstanding and that is what a friendship is about, getting over any misunderstanding by understanding.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he look back to find a freshly dyed hair Juyeon. His hair usually are dark brown but now his little junior is rocking a very handsome dark blue hair. Juyeon look more at ease somehow from the last time they met, when Juyeon is struggling so bad to finish his second to last chapter on his thesis.

Jaehyun smiled at how Juyeon smilled at him. Sharing a few basic greetings and a very tight friendly hug both of them now walk their way down the street to Jaehyun favorite place. It’s a noodle place, but they sell a very good spicy fire chicken and that is what they are coming for. Both of them are not really good with spices, but they both love how the spice washed away their worries and problems.

They seated in front of each other. They ordered a full portion of the chicken, three portion of ramyeon, a cheese fondue and each a carbonated drink of their own liking.

“so graduated boy, how you doing?” Jaehyun ask as a start.

“well, its just been three days since I’m a free man and officially jobless.. so nothing new”

“well you got a new haircut! What’s the occasion?”

“hmmm nothing much, I kinda always wanted to have this kind of hair since I graduated from highschool… so yeah I did it!”

“it looks good, really good. You can even win over my model friend, Hyunjae.” Jaehyun says as he recalls the only handsome friend he can think of is Hyunjae. Although for him out the three he still is the most handsome one. Mingyu might argue though.

“ah I know that hyung, I met him once when we celebrate your birthday right before you graduate and he is friend with my cousin, I see him a lot in his Instagram”

“yeah that’s him. Okay, enough of that weird bud. Lets talk about you… I know its been only three days but do you have any plan yet?”

“hmmm I’m gonna lay low for a few weeks or maybe one month and I’ll apply to that local bank that’s rumored to has the best health care for their employee”

“my company is also opening a new batch of trainee and I think it would be fun to have you there!”

“yeah I also heard that your company has this amazing benefits… but their passing grade is too high hyung, I don’t think I can make it. I mean, my GPA is just barely over the standard and all…”

“but you have a very good interpersonal skills and would be a good addition to the team! I will be finishing my trainee time in a month and I could help you with all the preparation”

“okay I’ll apply later. So how about the work life hyung? Is it good?”

“far from good to be honest. It takes so much time, energy, and even a friend”

“hmmm that’s why I’m still debating to work on a company or not. I mean, I’m alone on my own these past years but I haven’t found anything that interest me, and I think I need to work on what I really want before I decided to apply on anything.”

“good, that is a very good way of saying of that you just want to be a rich unemployed man”

“you got my point!”

They talked and talked for another few hours. Jaehyun then learns that Juyeon has actually been secretly taking dance classes since he was five and he love dancing and performing so much that he kind of wants to be a dancer but he’s still debating with himself on that because all the hard works he’d done for four years as a management student would went to waste. Jaehyun then tell him that, nothing will be a waste if it’s a knowledge. But Juyeon still is thinking about that.

Juyeon bid goodbye to his beloved hyung and as he walk his way back to the subway stations, he came across a big group of people surrounding something that seems interesting at the park he pasts by earlier. He finds it difficult to break past the crowd but the scene in front of him is a very pleasant thing to see. Here in front of him is a group of kids dancing to a kpop song.

He is reminded to time when he secretly takes a dancing classes when he was five. He fell in love with dancing when he sees a kpop group name Shinhwa performing one of their hit song Perfect Man. He don’t know anything about music and dancing at all but he found himself (his legs) moving on its own hitting to almost every beat of the song. Then, at five he sees a dance studio that has a big open window facing the street and he would secretly “pry” on them while learning the moves that they learnt.

At some point the dance instructor find him dancing outside and take him inside and promise him to teach him few moves in exchange of helping him clean up the place after the class finished, because Juyeon insisted on doing something in return since he said he was told not to let people do anything good to him without him giving back to them. The dance instructor just laugh at that and teach him almost every day.

His eyes must’ve light up too brightly because then a guy, around his age or even younger come up to him. He has a big doe eyes and a friendly and nice smile. He has a very bright blonde hair and it kinda shines as it reflect the lights coming from the sun.

“you seems enjoying the kids performance very much” the guy opens up the conversation.

“ah yes, I used to dance in my earlier days but never gets to perform like this so, its somehow nostalgic” He could hear the guy smile at his words.

“hi, my name is Taeyong. Me and that guy over there with a grey baseball jacket, Jongin have been teaching kids on dancing. But we are also open for young adults or you could even help us having fun on teaching kids, since you yourself had been dancing for quite a while”

“that is very awesome of you, I would love to help teaching kids. I just graduate and I have nothing better to do.”

“oh um… congratulation on that! That is also very awesome of you to help us help them. This is our academy’s card you can visit us anytime” He said as he handed Juyeon a dark blue colored card with a ‘Anyone’ printed in shining silver color at the top part.

“thank you so much, I really appreciate the offer! I’ll come as soon as possible”

“but if you are really that interested, I need inform you we can’t pay you a lot-“

“oh I’d be thrilled even if its for free. I like kids and I like dancing, and I’m still searching for what I want to do after I graduate so having a job this fast and its something I love is more than enough. But, don’t you have to like, I don’t know, auditioned me or something? I mean you haven’t even seen me dance?”

“oh, the way your body moves to simple songs like these already tells that you can freaking dance and we can just teach you a little here and there and you’re good to go- I mean to teach kids or if you want to be a full time dancer”

“I guess just get myself a job then?”

“yeah! See you soon! And call that numer before you visit okay? because we need to clean up the place first before you came, so you know, it’s a bit inviting to go work to”

“as long as you have a roof and a floor, I’ll be more than content” a shock gasped then can be heard from the guy and his hand automatically find its way to his lips.

“you are so freaking nice! You will be a great addition to the team, the kids will love you!”

And on that note both of them bids good bye and promise to meet again soon.


End file.
